


Addict

by souzaki (space_in_between)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, the story is kinda twisted so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_in_between/pseuds/souzaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma said it was an accident. Bokuto thought so, until he realized both he and Kenma want it and the simple <i>accident</i> develops into a whole new thing called <i>addiction</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addict

**Author's Note:**

> the major plot is from a haikyuu dj called _Kuchibiru Ni Himitsu_ idk if this is something you called a spin-off? or sequel? but the obvious thing is: this is something i actually wanted to happen in the dj, lol. you don't have to read the doujin first, but if you have, come and cry with me.

Kenma said it was an accident.

Bokuto presses a finger to his lips, trying to comprehend the situation before him. Three minutes ago, Kenma was lying on the couch he’s sitting on right now, all tiny and sweet and defenseless. Bokuto tried to wake him up because no one is going to pass through the living room again until tomorrow morning, so it wouldn’t be nice if he wakes up alone later the night. But suddenly Kenma moved and pulled Bokuto down into a kiss—yes, he kissed him on the lips.

And then he abruptly arose from the sofa, saying he mistook Bokuto for someone, or something, Bokuto can’t really tell, and hurried off to his room. Leaving Bokuto confused and can’t help but feeling dizzy after kiss. It’s not that Bokuto was troubled with the kiss, not at all.

He… _liked_ the kiss.

Kenma’s lips were so soft, so warm, and his kiss wasn’t a simple peck but a real kiss, even though it was short. The sensation lingers on Bokuto longer than it should—and if Bokuto were to be honest with himself, one mistake wasn’t enough.

“Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?”

Startled, Bokuto finds Akaashi stand expressionlessly behind him, his left hand holding a small white plastic bag. Bokuto remembers the setter said he was going for a short walk to the convenience store nearby and he’ll come back to his room afterwards.

“Akaashi, you said you’re going straight to your room after walk!”

“Yeah, I met Kuroo-san on my way here and I saw the light on the living room was still on so I decided to look around here. What are you doing here, Bokuto-san?”

 _Being kissed by Pudding-kun_ was Bokuto’s truthful answer, but he’s pretty sure that won’t sound right for Akaashi’s ear. And he’s not going to explain anything to him, or he’ll cut short the Nekoma-Fukurodani joint practice camp because _“the captain of my team had an affair with the setter of the other team”_.

“Come on, let’s go back to the room. Everyone must be wondering why are you so late.”

Bokuto nods, tailing Akaashi to where Fukurodani shares room for a week during the camp. The practice camp agenda comes as routines for both schools and now they are on Nekoma’s treat, and the facility is just as good as what they have on Fukurodani. Bokuto is always so eager to come to every joint practices with Nekoma since they have interesting players and the super tall one reminds him of that shrimpy orange-headed from Karasuno (what was his name again?), but this time, it’ll be different.

Not that Bokuto will complain.

 

****

 

Bokuto doesn’t know how to tell Kuroo on the next day. He’s really, _really_ itching to tell his friend about this, but honestly, how would Bokuto possibly tell him without causing so much shock on Kuroo’s side?

Some options run in Bokuto’s head, for example:

  1. Hey, Kuroo. Last night Pudding-kun was asleep on the couch and he mistook me for someone, and kissed me. Nice move, isn’t it??! Dunno he could be that bold.
  2. Kuroo, do you think kittens kiss people often? I mean, not that I’m allergic to cats, instead, it feels nice. And this kitten I’m talking about is the setter of yours, he kissed me last night thinking I was someone else. Haha.
  3. Kuroo, have you ever been kissed by Kenma-kun? His lips are incredibly soft, aren’t they?



Okay, the last one sounds the most appropriate _and_ inappropriate at the same time. What if Kuroo doesn’t see Kenma that way? What if that makes Kuroo think Kenma is weird, and even worse, disgusting?

But another thing has been bugging Bokuto’s mind all night. Who was Kenma mistaking him with? If Kenma thought Bokuto was someone else—someone he would kiss without the slightest bit of hesitation, that is—then maybe, _just maybe_ , Kenma has kissed that person often?

“Bokuto-san, are you not feeling well today?”

Bokuto almost screams in panic when Akaashi touches his shoulder lightly. Akaashi frowns, his eyes flashing with curiosity. He always knows when Bokuto isn’t on his perfect form to play volleyball and this is one of those times. Akaashi reads him way too well.

“Bokuto-san, are you sick?”

“No,” Bokuto quickly shakes his head. “Hey, Akaashi. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

Bokuto twists the edge of his shirt, hesitant. “If… everyone in Nekoma has equal chance to kiss Kenma-kun, who’d be the one give him the most?”

Akaashi’s frown gets deeper, his eyebrows almost knits together as he tries to digest Bokuto’s words. He opens his mouth, and closes it again. He crosses his arms on his chest and looks at Bokuto with the sharpest gaze he ever shot this century.

“May I know the purpose of you asking me something like that?” he finally asks.

Bokuto fidgets on his spot, “Um, out of curiosity?”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “You are _not_ normally curious about something like that, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto shrugs, “Just asking. It’s okay if you don’t want to answer.”

Akaashi takes a deep breath. “Kozume-kun, huh? If you meant by that was someone who’s closest to him, wouldn’t it be Kuroo-san?”

Bokuto gulps. He thought the same thing last night. “So, do you think Kenma-kun would kiss Kuroo without any hesitation if Kuroo was waking him up?”

Akaashi shakes his head, “I’m afraid I’m not following this conversation to the right direction, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto blinks, “What do you mean?”

“I mean I don’t understand.” Akaashi rolls his eyes again. “What’s with you and all these kissing things, actually? Are you currently sexually frustrated?”

“What? No!” Bokuto shrieks, arms reached out to strangle Akaashi. “Akaashi, learn to read the situation before you say it out loud!”

“I said that because I have learned, Bokuto-san.”

“A-KAA-SHI!”

Someone swats Bokuto’s hand behind Akaashi’s shoulder and immediately pulls Akaashi into their body, automatically shielding Akaashi’s body from Bokuto’s attempt to choke him. Bokuto pouts, squinting his eyes in utmost dislike to the suspect.

 

“Kuroo, you’re no fun.”

“You’re trying to hurt this beauty, do you think I could just watch and let it happen?”

Bokuto whines, “Playboy jerk,” he says. Kuroo laughs, still holding Akaashi close to him and probably saying something funny to him because Akaashi’s face is beet red now. Bokuto darts his eyes around the room to find someone is oddly missing from the court, but isn’t this the time to practice?

“Where’s Kenma-kun?”

“He says he gotta buy something to drink. Why?”

 _Why?_ It’s such a weird question.

“Are you stupid or what? We can’t hold a practice match if your team’s setter is missing, dickhead.”

“Oh,” Kuroo grins widely. “I talked to Konoha-san and he agreed we change setters today. Your pretty setter is going to toss for my team today, so you can have Kenma in your team. He’s a bit fragile, you know, so be careful.”

Bokuto tilts his head, “Huh?”

“Why? You don’t like it?”

“Why are you talking it with Konoha? Who do you think the captain is?!”

Kuroo scratches his neck, laughing. “Well, you weren’t present at that time, so I talked with Konoha-san. Oh, I also talked about it with Akaashi, isn’t he your vice-captain? So I thought it was the same.”

“Are you okay with that, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi observes Bokuto’s face carefully. “I was about to tell you about this earlier, but you looked a little, um, unwell.”

“Sure,” Bokuto answers, his voice isn’t like his own. He’s not sure why does his voice become this light. “Sure, I’d love that.”

 

****

 

Kenma is standing with his back facing Bokuto when Bokuto finds him near the vending machine. He’s been there for like, fifteen minutes, and Bokuto just wants to make sure Kenma isn’t standing there mourning over a drink he’s wrongly chosen and he doesn’t have any coin left.

“Pudding-kun?”

Kenma turns around. He looks gorgeous with his hair tied into a messy ponytail, some fall loose to frame his small face. He’s just as expressionless as Akaashi, but somehow Kenma looks livelier. Or that’s just how Bokuto see it.

“Koutarou-san,” Kenma says. Bokuto likes the way his name rolls off Kenma’s tongue, Kenma’s habit of calling certain people with their first names is truly endearing. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking on you, because you’ve spent fifteen minutes here and haven’t come back to the court. Are you okay?”

Kenma nods, tucking a strands of his hair behind his ear. Bokuto feels his blood rushing south to a private part of his lower body. _Shit, shit, shit_. He looks so adorable like this. How does Nekoma survive seeing this painfully cute human being every single day?

“I’m going back now, Koutarou-san. You better get back to the court too.”

“Ah, yes. And today you’ll send the tosses to me, because we’re changing setters. You’re playing with Fukurodani today.”

Kenma looks up, simply nodding at Bokuto and he walks pass him. “I know, Kuro told me. But thanks for telling me.”

Bokuto holds Kenma’s arm before the smaller guy walks further. “About yesterday,” he starts, voice clouded with doubt. “Do you want me to keep it as a secret from Kuroo? Will he mad if he knows?”

Kenma doesn’t answer for the whole five seconds and right when Bokuto thought he should change the question, Kenma opens his mouth.

“It’s okay, I already told Kuroo. I told him it was an accident, and he didn’t mad about it.”

Bokuto feels colors drained from his face. “He… didn’t mad?”

Of course Kuroo didn’t mad, why would he? But Bokuto feels strange, he feels like this is not the response he wanted to see from Kenma and Kuroo. What kind of response did Bokuto expect before? That’s the question he should ask himself to get the answer—but before he realizes what’s actually _going on here_ , he finds himself gripping Kenma’s hand harder than necessary, until the smaller boy flinches in pain.

“Koutarou-san, what—”

“Do you still think that one kiss was an accident?”

Kenma’s eyes moving, unfocused, while Bokuto’s are locked on his. The smaller boy gulps noticeably before nodding his head. “Yes, it was an accident. I mistook you for someone, didn’t I tell you this before?”

“Who?” asks Bokuto again.

Kenma frowns, “What who?”

“Who did you mistake me with?”

 _Bingo_ , Bokuto thinks when the question seems to struck Kenma out. Kenma doesn’t answer until Bokuto yanks him closer and presses a forceful kiss on Kenma’s lips.

Those lips were still the same with the last time Bokuto tasted them—except maybe, this time is _hotter_. Bokuto waits until Kenma is relaxed before moving his lips slowly against those small, red ones, alternating between licking and biting until Kenma turned into a breathless mess under Bokuto’s mercy. Once Kenma grips the back of his shirt, Bokuto pushes him to the nearest wall and kisses him like he’s been waiting for this his entire life.

Not exactly wrong, because those lips really do feel amazing on his own. Bokuto slips his tongue inside Kenma’s mouth when the latter is gasping for oxygen and a whimper down his throat sends spark throughout Bokuto’s body. Inside Kenma’s mouth tastes just as amazing as his lips; Bokuto keeps on craving for more, and this is dangerous—he knows. But when Kenma’s fingers creep up to tug on his hair, Bokuto can’t really do anything.

The kiss is hot and sloppy and messy, but is unbelievably _good_. Bokuto pulls away after what feels like forever, letting Kenma catch his breath while he nuzzles on his neck. Kenma smells like summer and grass, nice and refreshing.

“Koutarou-san…”

“Is that person Kuroo?”

Kenma falls silent. Bokuto kisses the skin under Kenma’s ear, nibbling gently on his earlobe. “I take that as a yes,” he whispers. “Did he kiss you like this? Until you’re breathless and can’t stand on your own?”

Kenma bites his lower lip, shakes his head. “No, he didn’t.”

“And you said that one kiss was an accident?”

Kenma pushes Bokuto until there’s enough space for him to stare at the elder boy. “That one was purely an accident,” he says, voice hoarse and cheeks flushed. Bokuto wants to kiss him again, again, _again_. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want it, completely. I mean, I won’t mind if you kiss me like—”

_Enough said, Pudding-kun._

Bokuto kisses him again, cutting off Kenma’s sentence completely. The kiss is slower this time, less passionate, gentler, longer. Practice match can go to hell for today.

 

****

 

The “accident” between Bokuto and Kenma goes on every day since that. Bokuto kisses him before practice, when they meet on the hallway, behind the locker doors when the others are changing, before Kenma enters the bath, and so on, and _so on_. Sometimes it’s just a small peck, sometimes it’s a full press on the lips, and sometimes it gets deeper with tongue and moans involved.

And no, no one of the two is really against that. This is only an accident, after all.

  


Both aren’t bothered with the gap between _accident_ and _addiction_ that gets smaller each and every day.

 

****

 

Kenma tastes different that day.

“Did you kiss someone before me?” Bokuto asks, his eyes darkens with possessiveness, anger, jealousy. Does he even have the right to feel all sort of those emotions toward Kenma? He doesn’t care. Kenma’s lips aren’t the usual ones when he kisses them.

Kenma nods. “Kuroo kissed me earlier.”

Bokuto feels something boils inside his head. His blood, probably, and if Kenma doesn’t stand on tiptoe to kiss him, Bokuto would have pushed him to the floor first and erased all trace of Kuroo on Kenma’s lips, on Kenma’s body, on him.

“I saw Kuroo kissed Akaashi at the gym,” Kenma says, his voice feels like early winter wind on Bokuto’s ear. He flinches when Kenma licks his earlobe, leaning down so the task is easier for the smaller boy. “Maybe it’s his way to take revenge on us.”

“You’re not even boyfriends,” Bokuto growls. Kenma’s fingers pressed against the skin of the side of his neck and every contact with Kenma’s body sets him on fire. “Besides, I’ve always known how thirsty Kuroo is for Akaashi’s dick. Akaashi is just way too slow to realize he feels exactly the same.”

“Is that so?” Kenma hums, lips moving to kiss Bokuto’s sharp jawline. “Do you think it’s also started with an accident?”

Bokuto tilts Kenma’s chin to kiss him properly; sandwiching Kenma’s lower lip between his own.

“Yeah, probably.”

 

****

 

“Kenma-kun’s lips are really soft, aren’t they, Kuroo-kun?”

Bokuto holds back a laugh seeing Kuroo’s body stiffens. He lets out a wide smile, but Bokuto knows he’s not smiling. Not at all; he’s furious, even. Maybe he doesn’t like the idea of someone else kissing Kenma—he doesn’t like the idea of sharing those sweet lips with anyone. Bokuto feels the same, anyway. The sensation of those soft, red lips on his lips is unforgettable and keeps him wanting for more; wanting all of them only for himself.

“You figured out that much?” Kuroo asks, his tone is heavily clouded with sarcasm.

Bokuto shrugs, “Yeah, I guess. And judging from how you’ve tasted my setter’s lips as well, I think it’s kinda fair between us, don’t you think?”

The corner of Kuroo’s lips twitches as he smirks. “Yes, I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> .........so, that's it. comments? hugs? kisses? talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/minseoqt)?


End file.
